Aged As A Teen
by Twiliction
Summary: Hermione Granger isn't who muggles and wizards alike think she is. In fact unless they know their WIZARDING history, they wonn't even know who she is if her secret is revealed. Will her friends forgive her for lying? Dramione!
1. Chapter 1

A/N Sorry for changing the chapter but I wanted a different approach

A/N Sorry for changing the chapter but I wanted a different approach.

" Hermione! Wake up we have a guest! Now come on and get ready!" Jane Granger whispered in her sleeping daughter's ear. Hermione Granger grumbled from under the covers.

" Ok, ok. I'm up. Geez." Hermione walked into her private bathroom while her mom went downstairs to please the strange guest who had only arrived that morning.

Hermione wondered to herself who the stranger could have been. Sure she had many enemies and friends in the wizarding and muggle world but who would show up at her front door at 8:00 in the morning. She quickly shrugged it off and quickly showered. Looking through her closet she found a black halter top and some flared jeans with a denim jacket. She didn't want her mom or her dad to see her new tattoo.

Last year she, Harry, and Ron had transformed into animigus's. It had been hard for both of her friends but because she had already known how to do it and she had been doing it she got it quickly. They had even made it so they could transform into 10 different types of animals.

Sighing she quickly ran a brush through her now tamed curls and skipped down the stairs, two at a time. Only stopping her cheery, morning by looking into her kitchen to find an old man. Now I know what your thinking. Probably Dumbledore or someone. But nope, sorry. This was a guy who had a black beard that look soft and ice cold green eyes. To anyone this person would have been terrifying but Hermione knew this man and she was definitely not going with him.

" Oh Hermione dear! This here is…" Mrs. Granger stopped. She didn't even know the man's name and yet she let him into her house!

" Uhhh, it's Sal." He turned and discreetly winked at Hermione. Hermione politely excused herself and the man so they could talk outside.

" Ok dear but be back soon." Hermione could tell that her mom didn't trust this man. She only nodded and led the man out her front door. Making sure her mom wasn't watching she turned to the man.

" What are you doing here?" She hissed it like a snake. He raised an eyebrow.

" What? Aren't you happy to see your favorite brother?"

" You're my only brother Sal. And you weren't the very best one either might I add!" She glared at him.

" Oh come on, you can't still be mad at me? Can you?" He asked the last question in real curiosity.

" Oh, I can and I will. You left me at an adoption agency at 8 years old! I think I deserve to be mad!" She scowled as he took on a surprised face.

" Come on! You know I couldn't take care of you.

" Couldn't take care of me? You know Rae would have watched me! It was a school you were starting, not a freakin army!" She looked at him desperate for him to understand. He rubbed the back of his head.

" Ok well, I came back for you didn't I?" She glared at him.

" Yeah like how long was it brother? 90 to 100 years later?" She sighed as she put her head in her hands

" Please Valoel-"

" I am not Valoel. Do you know how hard it was to go from one orphan shelter to a next? Always having to change the way I looked or my age? I am sick of it Sal! I am now a student at Hogwarts, you know. And you know what house I was place in? Not yours! Not SALAZAR SLYTHERINS HOUSE!!"

A/N Ok so what does everyone think? Hmm? Please review! And I hope you all understand it!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Ahhhhh im so sorry I haven't been on in a long time!! So sorry but im here now!! Hehe ok to the story.

_Last Time:__ " Couldn't take care of me? You know Rae would have watched me! It was a school you were starting, not a freakin army!" She looked at him desperate for him to understand. He rubbed the back of his head._

" _Ok well, I came back for you didn't I?" She glared at him._

" _Yeah like how long was it brother? 90 to 100 years later?" She sighed as she put her head in her hands_

" _Please Valoel-"_

" _I am not Valoel. Do you know how hard it was to go from one orphan shelter to a next? Always having to change the way I looked or my age? I am sick of it Sal! I am now a student at Hogwarts, you know. And you know what house I was place in? Not yours! Not SALAZAR SLYTHERINS HOUSE!!"_

Now:

" So what house are you in then?" Hermione mumbled her house name.

" What?"

"Gryffindor" she said more loudly. His face went white.

" Really? Oh well Godric Gryffindor is awesome I guess." Hermione laughed. If only one of her classmates hear Salzar Slythering himself say hat he like Godric Gryffindor.

" Why are you laughing?"

"Because, you have no idea how crazy you would sound if one of my classmates heard you say that with all the stories going around. Its quite the entertainment really. Everyone thinking that you got kicked out of the school because of you thinking that only purebloods would be allowed in the school."

" THEY SAY THAT?!?!?!" Sal was about to lose his head. He started mumbling.

" why I oughta…if I got my hands on them…they would…painful death"

Hermione shook her head.

"What did you want Sal?" I just want you to come home with me. It's really dirty and ummm I'm lonely." Hermione could tell that he wasn't telling her something.

" Sal what aren't you telling me?" He averted his eyes.

" Nothing. Come on just tell your mom that you are going to go meet your friend. Gonny, or Ganny. Whatever her name is."

" It's Ginny. And fine. But I will find out hat you are up to." She quickly told her mom and then went to the park where she found Sal.

"Change into your real form." She drew a circle in the air and said ve nao ve. A white dust like aura enveloped her and carried her about 3 inches off the ground. In a flash of white she went from cute teenager to adult. Her hair was in long brown ringlets. Her eyes were green and she had a pale complexion. Most of them did. She grabbed Sal's hand and in a whish of wind, they were off.

They landed with a quiet thump of their shoes on hard wooden floors.

"Sal. Is this…"

"Yep. Mum and dad's manor of Lakeview Riverside. I cleaned it up for you."

" But why? Why clean it up for me after 100 years?" Suddenly there was a knock on the front door. Sal looked up alarmed.

" They aren't supposed to be here until 9:00. Dang." He went to answer the door while I went to put my stuff upstairs. (A/N she took stuff when she left her home) Her room looked the same. Nothing had changed beside the fact that there as no dust. No 3 or 4 layers of dust.

" Valoel! Will you come for a second? You need to meet someone."

" Sal I told you to stop calling me Valoel!!! Get that through your thick head." She called as she went back downstairs. But as soon as she reached the bottom of the stairs and looked up to greet their guests her wand was up in a second.

"Sal is this a sick joke?" The guests looked on confused.

" Val!! Put your wand down. Respect the Malfoy's. They respect you." Hermione looked disgusted.

" Sure how about in my disguised form?" She muttered the words ve nao ve again so she was Hermione Granger again.

" Granger?!?!"

" That's right Malfoy." He smirked.

" What are you smirking at?"

"So you are Valoel Slytherin and yet you are in Gryffindor house. Pity really."

"So you are Draco Malfoy and yet you are a coward. Pity really." She imitated him. His smirk fell.

" Actually Hermione. These aren't really the Malfoy's. They pretend to be but they are like us. They are Immortals."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N ok I know I haven't updated since well since yesterday! But anyway I will update now. I got more reviews and thank you so much! I shall continue…

_Previously: __"Actually Hermione. These aren't really the Malfoys. They pretend to be but they are like us. They are Immortals."_

Now:

"Sal, you can't expect me to believe that. Really I thought that we were over the whole trick the other game. Besides I would have won if YOU didn't put me in an orphanage!" Hermione tried desperately to understand. Surely her brother, Salazar Slytherin, didn't think that she would believe the Malfoy's were immortal. Certainly not. No way. But Malfoy was smart. He had great grades in History of Magic especially. Almost as good as hers. She grimaced at the thought. She looked up at Malfoy.

"You aren't right? Right?" She asked him. He simply had another smirk plastered on his albino colored face. He raised his arm and waved it in front of him. A deep brown surrounded his body as he rose 3 or 4 inches in the air. In front of her stood a man of about 90 to 100 years old. _Oh my god. This is not happening. It can't be. _ Hermione thought to herself.

"In the name of Merlin. You really are immortals." She paused when suddenly anger consumed her face. She turned to Sal. "SAL! YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT BESIDE RAE, GRIFF, FLEP AND US, THERE ARE OTHER IMMORTALS?!?!?!" yep. She exploded. Sal cringed.

"Val. Come on just calm down. You know how you get when you're angry." He was asking it in a way of fear instead being concerned for her dear brother.

"DON'T GET ANGRY! YOU LIED TO ME SAL. TOLD ME THERE WAS NOONE ELSE IN THE WORLD LIKE US! IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" She held her hand in front of her. Sal cringed again. He knew what she was going to do.

He yelled to Draco, "GRAB A HOLD OF HER! QUICK." Draco hesitated. The ball in Hermione's hand was a lighting blue and getting big. If he grabbed her then maybe she would calm down. But it's Granger. GRANGER. Let's spell it out, G-R-A-N-G-E-R. She was his mortal enemy forever. From the moment he found out she was muggle born. But then again that was all an act. It wasn't as if he believed in any of that. The ball was getting bigger. He could still hear Sal yelling at him to grab her. He made a decision. Before he could back out he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to his body. Suddenly everything dropped. He hadn't noticed that objects were flying around the room. His parents had retreated to a corner. He started whispering in Hermione's ear. Everything would be ok. Don't worry. Calm down. He repeated it over and over. Finally she fell limp in his arms. He looked down at her. Why had he helped her? She had called him names and insulted and even dared to fire a curse at him every chance she got. So why was he doing a good deed and saved her. He stared at her face. Studying it. Her lips were slightly parted. Her eyelids still, breathing so softly you could hardly see her chest raising and rising. A tendril of hair was resting on her forehead. He pushed it behind her hair. She was actually beautiful. Grabbing her by the back and under her legs, he picked her up looking at Sal.

"Where should I put her?"

"Umm…upstairs in her room. And just watch her for a bit. I have to talk to your parents anyway." Draco nodded and began up the stairs.

"Oh and Draco?" He paused on the steps. "Thank you." With that he continued up the stairs and into Hermione's room. Conjuring up a chair, he settled in the corner o the room and studied Hermione while she slept.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N ok so its been a few days since I last updated!! Anyway I got more reviews and I am continuing on to Chapter 4. Okily dokily lets get on wit da story mon. hehe ok seriously.

Last Time: "Oh and Draco?" He paused on the steps. "Thank you." With that he continued up the stairs and into Hermione's room. Conjuring up a chair, he settled in the corner of the room and studied Hermione while she slept.

Now: Hermione felt groggy when she woke up. How did she get in her room? The last thing she remembered was that she had passed out. Someone had caught her. Wait a minute. It was Draco! But why would he help her? They WERE enemies in school for all 6 years! (They're going into their 7th year after the summer.) She sat up and rubbed her eyes with her pals as she glanced around the room. She stopped in a corner where she saw Draco sleeping. She smirked evilly. I wonder…her thought trailed off as her plan consumed her.

Draco sat watching Hermione until he fell asleep. He was a light sleeper so was surprised to wake up and find her gone. He shook his head so his hair went out of his face. Where could that girl have gotten to? He asked himself. Oh well. Maybe Granger was taken by Voldy and she was being tortured in some kind of death chamber. He shrugged and stood up. His disinterested face suddenly turned to rage.

" GRANGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hermione peeked out from behind her closet door. A smirk played on her lips.

" Yes?" They heard the adults coming up the stairs.

" What the heck Granger? Do you go around everywhere and put pie on the floor so someone would step in it?" The adults had reached now.

" Valoel!" Her brother smirked after a shocked face fell over him.

" I cant believe you used my banana pie! Ughhhh!!!" Sal started walking towards Hermione predatorily. She started backing up.

" Now Sal we can always get another banana pie! And you can eat it all. And I will live with you and take care of you." At the last sentence however Sal actually stopped. He smiled nervously. His eyes shifted to the Malfoys. So ummm…you guys wanna tell them whats uhhh going on?" They looked appalled. Sal looked down at his watch. Just as he glanced up he saw Hermione measuring him up.

" Sal what did you do?" He sighed.

" I …well I told Draco's parents that you could ummm well how do I say this? Marry him?" He looked at her. Hermione's nostrils flared.

" YOU SAID WHAT?!?!?" She started chasing him around and screaming like a banshee.

A/N I know I know it is really really short but I promise to make the next one longer!!!


End file.
